The invention relates to a simulated necktie knot. In particular, the invention is a simulated necktie knot that may be use in conjunction with a standard necktie to give the appearance of a necktie knot without necessitating the need to hand-tie a knot.
Neckties are a popular fashion accessory for men and are typically worn with a dress shirt. Many men find it a difficult and time consuming task to tie a neat knot in the necktie. It is often necessary for a man to engage the aid of another person or to use a mirror to correctly tie a knot. Further, people with disabilities can find it cumbersome to perform such a task.
To alleviate these problems, there have been alternative ties offered to men. Two such alternatives are the clip-on ties and the neckties with pre-tied knots.
When wearing ties everyday, the wearer often gets bored with his selection of neckties. However, because of the construction of a tie, it has thus far been impossible to change a tie or any portion thereof.
Thus, there exists a need for a necktie accessory that would allow a man to create a perfect consistent tie knot with little effort and no assistance from others. The accessory should also allow a man to alternate different styled and colored knots with his ties to offer a unique variety in his wardrobe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,191 to Hunnicutt discloses a snap-on necktie and device for covering an ordinary four-in-hand necktie for snap-on usage. The necktie, as disclosed, requires a wearer to hand-tie the necktie in the usual fashion, but allows a wearer to remove the tie while leaving the knot intact.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,757 to Dorkin discloses a knot simulating necktie clasp. The necktie is wrapped around the wearer""s neck and the tie knot apparatus is then applied over the overlapping ends of the tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,926 to Koy discloses a pre-tied necktie knot support. The support has a triangular shaped front face with a V-shaped upper portion to form a tight knot, while hiding the back portion of the knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,731 to Amnott discloses a necktie accessory having a simulated knot which is slidable for adjustment of the necktie.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved simulated necktie knot. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved simulated necktie knot which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a simulated necktie knot for use with a necktie to create a necktie knot without necessitating the hand-tying of a knot. The simulated necktie knot has a flexible funnel shaped cup, simulating a necktie knot, and a rigid funnel shaped core that fits within the cup. The core is used to fill the space within the cup not otherwise occupied by the necktie. A clip, positioned within the cup, holds the necktie in place within the cup. An adjustable collar strap may be used with the simulated necktie knot to attached the tie around the user""s neck.
It is an object of the invention to produce a simulated necktie knot that would provide a user with an instant knot without the wearer having to hand-tie same. Accordingly, the tie is mated with the simulated necktie knot and the device may then be adjusted according to the user""s neck size.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a simulated necktie knot that would allow a wearer to change the look of his ties by alternating the color of the knot portion of the necktie. Accordingly, the simulated necktie knot is available in a wide variety of colors and styles to suit an individual""s preference, as well as the tie with which it is to be combined.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.